Love will win through
by amowiel-aura
Summary: A story of an unlikely love between Amowiel, an Elf Maiden with a dark past, and Halir of Lorien, an arrogant Captain of Guard and elven warrior. Their love is tested by many hard times and battles...will their love win through? please RR! Thanks!


**Disclaimer: **I know you all have read this before but I will just say it once. I do not own the characters in this stor, except a couple, I myself have made up. They belong to J.R.R.Tolkien.

**Notes: **With the elvish speaking characters I have put their speech in italic when they are speaking in their own tongue...don't know a lot of elvish so couldn't put full sentences of it in. Although some of this does coincide with events that happen in the books...not all of it does.

**1. The return and memories from the past**  
Amowiel walked gracefully into the large elven hall, she took a deep breath and smiled. She was finally back in Lothlorien after all these months she had been away and she was glad to be back. Her jet black hair shined as the light in the room hit it, her long, shimmering, lilac elven gown flowing behind her. As she walked further down the hall she noticed some of the fine craftsmanship that was placed around, something she took for granted before and didn't put too much thought into.

There were many statues of Elf maidens and warriors that were lost long ago, one in particular made her heart stop as she came across it. A plaque read: _Tinarandel, Captain of the Guard, Lothlorien.....may you find justice someday_. Tears began to form in her eyes as she read the plaque. _It wasn't your fault, he got in the way, no one needs to know anything_ she thought to herself. She didn't want anyone to know what happened that fateful day and no one needs to know unless they ask. As she finished her thoughts she looked over to the other statues and noticed someone familiar, he had amazing blue eyes,tall and handsome. It was Haldir of Lorien, and he seemed just the same as he was the first time Amowiel came acrosshim many months earlier.

It was late afternoon on the 17th January 3019 and Amowiel was on guard at the border of Lothlorien with Rumil, Haldir's brother, they had been on guard for a number of hours when they suddenly sensed a group of travellers approaching the woods. Rumil leaned over to Amowiel and whispered softly in his elvish tongue (Rumil and his other brother Orophin spoke very little english),

'_I am unsure as to who or what these travellers are, but one thing I am sure of is that they are not orcs for their footsteps do not tread the ground as heavily_.'

Amowiel clutched her bow and moved through the trees to try and get a better look at the travellers as they came over the hill. After a few minutes of carefully assessing the group she rushed back over to where Rumil was standing guard, smiling, only to find no sign of him anywhere.

'_Rumil, where are you_?' She began looking around frantically, '_Rumil this is not a joke, I am being serious now!_' immeadiately after saying this she heard a rustle of leaves and as she looked up into one of the trees she saw Rumil perched there, his bow armed and ready to fire.

'_RUMIL NO!_' Amowiel quickly ran to the tree and starting climbing up to him, Rumil looked down at her and couldn't understand why she was so panicky.

'_Amowiel what's wrong_?'

'_Don't shoot, I know who it is! Or at least the leader of the group anyway_.'

Rumil took the arrow from his bow and placed it back into the pouch of arrows and then started to climb down the tree with Amowiel, who was making her way to the travellers. She greeted the leader of the group, who Rumil recognised immediately, he was a tall rugged man who, despite his appearance had the presence of a noble King about him. Rumil snarled at the leader. Amowiel glared at Rumil and Aragorn stepped forward to address them both as to why he was in their realm.

'We have come from Rivendell _mellonea_ , under command of Lord Elrond. With me I bring Boromir of Gondor, Legolas son of Thranduil, Gimli son of Gloin and four hobbits; Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo of the shire.' When Frodo stepped forward Rumil and Amowiel eyed him suspicously and sensed an great evil on him.

'You carry a tremendous evil, Frodo of the Shire, you must follow me and Rumil here to speak to someone who can deal with you...follow me.' With that Amowiel and Rumil took lead of the group and set off into the wood.

'_You did not inform me that you had a brother_.'

'_I'm sorry, he has been travelling round for many months, he went before you came here_.' Rumil looked saddened as he spoke of his brother to Amowiel, who immediately sensed his emotion.

'_What is wrong Rumil, why are you so saddened when talking of your brother_?' She placed her hand on his as they carried on walking with the group behind them.

'_Since he got back from his travel, he seems withdrawn, not his normal self. You see before he went we were really close and were always having a joke around and...well acting like brothers do, but now he is back he is the total opposite of how he was_.' He lowered his head and Amowiel stopped the group, she turned to Rumil and lifted his chin up.

'_Everything will be fine, maybe he is tired from his travels, when we meet with him you shall speak to him about your worries and I am sure you are worrying over nothing_.' she smiled and placed a kiss onto his cheek. He blushed and then looked around.

'_Well we are here, but I can not see any sign of him_.' Just as they turned to the company they found a group of elven archers surrounding them, bows and arrows poised straight at them.One of them stepped into the centre of them all and started to talk to the company, that's when Rumil rushed in.

'_Haldir, nin muindor! There is no need for alarm, they have come from Rivendell, from Lord Elrond_!' He approached a tall, fair haired Elf and placed his hand on his shoulder. The Elf turned round with a look of anger on his face.

'_Rumil, you foolish, foolish elf..how dare you let a dwarf enter our realm!! We haven't had dealings with their kind since the darker days and we do not wish to have further dealings with them_!'

He placed his hands on both of Rumil's shoulders and pushed him heavily onto the floor, the other archers laughing quietly to themselves. Amowiel only saw Rumil fall onto the ground, she could not see the culprit clearly so she pushed her way through the archers and found herself standing face to face with Rumil's brother, but instead of feeling anger towards him for what he did to Rumil, she felt something different...her heart started racing....a warm sweat was breaking out on her, she had butterflies in her stomach....she was....in l-no, he was too good for her, she soon knocked the thought from her mind as she stood in front of him. Unbeknown to Amowiel Haldir, too, was experiencing these feelings that he hadn't felt before. He shook his head and regained himself. He did not speak in his elvish togue but in english.

'And who might you be?'

'I am Amowiel, daughter of Eärithramir, I have been on guard here with your young brother Rumil.'

'Well I am sorry you were put on guard with him, he couldn't have been much help.' Haldir began to laugh as he watched Rumil stagger up off the ground, this angered Amowiel as she saw exactly what Rumil meant when he spoke to her before.

'Look, Haldir, there is no need to treat him like that, he hasn't done anything wrong. It was me who let this company in as I know the leader well!' Haldir was shocked at her outrage at first and then smiled.

'Well you are a feisty one aren't you? I too know the leader very well for I have travelled with him across many lands before, I was just saying how I am to take them to The Lady Galadriel as she wishes to speak to them. So if you would like to follow me we shall proceed.'

Haldir smiled once more at Amowiel and then led everyone further into Lothlorien to see Galadriel.

By the time they arrived in Lothlorien the group of travellers were weary and hungry so Haldir seperated from his archers, Amowiel and Rumil and took them straight to the Lady Galadriel. Amowiel and Rumil walked through Lothlorien for a while, the birds were flying in between the trees and the suns rays were piercing through the leaves causing them to let off a spectacular golden glow. They both sat down on a nearby bench, it waas made from metal that had been entwined by the elves into magnificent patterns, typical craftsmanship from the elven kind. Rumil looked up wards and sighed.

'_I saw the way you looked at him...you like him don't you_?'

'_What, Haldir? No.....he's arrogant and just plain nasty_.' Amowiel moved uneasily on the bench, she didn't want to tell Rumil of the feelings she felt when she saw him. She wasn't even sure herself how she felt.

'_I'd understand if you do, I mean he seems to have a thing with the ladies, the one thing I don't have_,'

Amowiel stood up and walked across to the tree that was beside the bench, she crossed her arms and lowered her head, Rumil walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder,

'_I'm sorry I don't mean to say anything that will hurt you, it's none of my business whether you do or not. It's just I do care about you, a lot, Amowiel and I don't want to see you get hurt_.' He turned to face her and saw a tear in her eye, he ran his fingers through her hair but Amowiel pulled away.

'_I'm sorry, I can't. I don't know how I feel, it's just when I saw him it felt like we....I don't know but for some reason I felt like I had been waiting for that moment my whole life you know_?' Rumil lowered his head, he knew exactly what Amowiel meant for he too felt like that once. When he met her. He took a deep breath, and looked back up at Amowiel.

'_It's... it's just there are some things about him that you don't know and I know that he will just hurt you_.' He went to embrace her, to comfort her, but Amowiel put her hands in the air and backed off.

'_I can't talk about this now Rumil, I need to go_.' Amowiel turned to leave but Rumil grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

'_Go where_?'

'_Back to Rivendell, I need to speak with my father_.' Before Rumil could say or do anything else Amowiel left the place they were and made her way out of Lothlorien. As she was walking through Lothlorien to leave she couldn't stop thinking of the hurt she may have just caused Rumil, tears began to form in her eyes, as she reached the border she came across Haldir, her heart raced as he smiled at her, she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as Haldir spoke to her.

'Ah, Amowiel my lady. I hope you have calmed down now.' he smirked at her. Amowiel was depserate to get away at this point and muttered something under breath whilst going to walk past him, Haldir only just being able to hear it as a 'Yes'. He grabbed her arm as she went past.

'Now where would you be going in such a rush?' Amowiel winced in pain from the grip Haldir had on her hair, he was so strong, so muscular.._Stop__it now, you will just make situations worse for yourself_Amowiel thought to herself. Haldir sensed Amowiel's pain and loosened his grip.

'I..need to..speak with a fr-I mean my father...and I don't know if I am coming back.' A sadness showed in Haldir's eyes and Amowiel could see this but she wasn't going to let it get to her, _He's arrogant, you don't need him, you don't need anybody_.

'But you can't go now, I mean we have only just met, I was hoping to speak to you more.' He started to stroke Amowiel's hair just like Rumil had done just a few moments ago, she coughed and quickly pulled away.

'I'm sorry I have to go now.' Amowiel rushed past Haldir, almost sending him crashing to the floor and left Lothlorien, and that was the last time she saw Haldir...until now.

_mellonea_-friends  
_nin muindor-my brother_


End file.
